My Immortal: Another Story
by SexyKittyBangBang
Summary: Ebony is auditing for a play! But wait...Brittany is the charge? And she is making her wear...a pink mini skirt? What will Ebony do?


Ashely Thomas

Comedy Plot

Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way (and yes…that was her full name for your information) mulled over the poster hanging before her. Something about the deepness of the poster struck her…perhaps it was the particular way the character was dressed…she shook her head. Deep in her eyes, bloody tears of resentment poured down her beautiful face.

"Satan forbid!" She cursed under the muffled tone of her breath, the effects of the words hanging around the ears of the students like flies. "They expect me to go on stage…dressed like…a PREP?"

And a prep she was not, Satan forbid her outfit, a laced corset with combat boots, exemplified her rebellion against preps to the maximum. To say that she…the most beautiful girl in school…and by far the most gothic, should have to go on stage dressed in that….Pink mini skirt...bloody tears ran down her pallid face. Streaming foundation that was so heavy it speckled her corset with dots of white. As if someone had spilled milk on it. Upon seeing this she sang "My Immortal" loudly to herself for no reason at all. She would of much rather been dead then be forced to go up on stage in that atrocity. She just wanted to go home, slit her wrist, and watch depressing movies with Draco. Instead…how would she break the news to him? Her beloved Draco…She thought of his face and how he looked just like Joel Madden, and his deep eyes of depressing evilness. He was the example of the perfect goth for her. Plus he was bisexual. And she thought bisexual guys were SO sexy. The perfect man in a nutshell.

But fear formed in her throat until it was almost an impossible lump to shallow. She should have known that with her amazing singing voice, she would of without a doubt, had gotten the lead role.

I mean how could she not? She was perfect in every aspect anyway.

While pouring over these facts a voice appeared behind her then.

"Like it?" It was…BRITANY!

"BRITANY!" She exclaimed pointing her middle finger to the prep. She was dressed causally in an Aeropostle Polo and striped shorts.

"That's right Ebony Dark'ness Dementia Raven Way." She giggled a hint of sweet pea perfume lingered in her presence. "I'm in charge of the play this year, and what better play to do then "A Cinderella Story?" I have always loved that film; it's so dreamy…and romantic! And…" She snooped at the corset Ebony was wearing. "It would be an upgrade to that disaster you call…fashion."

"Screw you, you preppy poser!" she yelled. "You just knew that with my singing voice I could get in any play I wanted, you set this up on purpose didn't you?"

"Perhaps." She grinned in a preppy way.

"Ebony!" A voice came from behind.

"Draco!"

She ran, dashing off swiftly on her feet. He was only inches away, and now he would help her with her pain. They would slit their wrist together, letting the blood drip to the floor, perhaps tasting it for good measure. And all of the pain would go away…

"I heard you got the lead role…" His voice was faint, kind of like Gerard Way in the beginning of "The Black Parade."

"Oh Draco you heard!" Tears were beginning to form in her icy blue eyes. "its awful Draco…the play…the play is called…"A Cinderella Story!"

"What?" He gasped. "Ebony you should not be in such a play!"

"I know!" Ebony sniffed, the tears clouding her vision. "Brittany…That stupid preppy poser she was in charge of the play! S…she is going to make me wear…pink!"

"By the Devil's Mustache!" Draco exclaimed "Ebony whose name means the purest black…that is the only color you are suited for! You wearing any other colors are a crime against nature!"

Without questioning the sudden rise in Draco's intelligence, Ebony nodded her head in agreement.

"Oh Draco, you go in and out of character so often, it is not odd to see you now suddenly speaking as an intellect. So tell me suddenly wise oh powerful Draco…What in Satan's name should I do?"

"What should you do?" He started deeply into her with his bloody red eyes (he was wearing color contacts) "You go on that stage and outperform Brittany in every aspect. Only then will she see…HOW POWERFUL THE GOTH CAN BE!"

"But Draco!" Ebony gasped, taking a puff of her inhaler. She had began to gasp so often she became suddenly aware of the asthma attack she had been having her whole life. "But the clothing…the…MINI SKIRT!"

"Who says you have to wear it?"

She gasped.

The day of the play, Draco's intelligence had sunk back to his usual dull, uninteresting, flat as a board self. His smile had faded, he spoke nothing more then a few words at a time. But Ebony paid no mind to this; she had begun pacing the floor nervously. Staring at the pink mini skirt in a gothic way the skirt burned from too much gothicness.

"Die you preppy!"

"Ebony?" A high voice which sounded of pink called. It was…Brittany!

"What do you want you ugly, preppy piece of…poop?" Ebony replied.

"Five minutes until show time." She began to pace off, her high heels clapping to the floor. "And I simply cannot WAIT to see you in that mini skirt!"

But without Brittany's knowledge, the skirt suffered death by Goth.

Out in the stage, the silence from the audience was deathly, not even Vampire, who usually begun singing "I Just Wanna Live" for no reason uttered a word. B'loody Mary Smith, one of Ebony's closest friends, begun saying random Japanese words for no reason to keep everything from getting boring. "Kawai." She uttered, and indeed, everything was very Kawai.

Suddenly the lights began to fade; Draco whose skin was burning from the intense rays of artificial light began to show that he was indeed alive by singing "Helena"

And then the play began:

"Once upon a time, in a faraway kingdom, lived a beautiful little girl...

...and her widowed father."

Following the monologue Ebony, who appeared bright in the spot light walked out on stage.

"Oh here she comes!"

But everything grew silent then.

Ebony, which did indeed come out on stage was dressed very differently then what Brittany had imagined. Wearing a gothic blood red dress that was ripped at the top and black fishnets Ebony walked boldly out on stage. All the Goths cheered upon her entrance hailing her as a hero, the preps grew silent and whispered among them selves, and just WHAT was she wearing? They checked the program to the play they were seeing a couple times.

"Fellow Goths!" Ebony spoke, Draco's heart began to swoon. "Too long have we been repressed by the vileness that is the prep! Their actions…their words! They dishonor everything we Goths stand for! If you want to be free from this madness swing your razors high now! Cut your wrist and let your blood soak to the floor! Together we will crush this oppression of preps, pink and flowers!"

Blood began flying everywhere as the Goths began slashing their wrist, some of them died, but that was okay because the janitor or at least a prep would pick them up later. While people were slitting their wrist and dropping dead Ebony gathered her band called BloodyRose666 and began doing a gothic version of a 50 cent song. She rapped so boldly and so gothically Draco died of slitting of the wrist. Which he apparently now can do.

"Ebony!" Brittany screamed, blood covering her blue and white plaid dress, "You'll pay for this! You and all of your dead gothic friends!"

But then Draco Killed her

The end.


End file.
